castlefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Misspopular
welcome from user hey was wondering if trolling badges. you format isn't good, and you keep putting quotes back. you can just come in here do stuff. I check in even now and then since the problem that happen here last year. we have current admin check this site every day. Lennie38 (talk) 02:45, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Wild Rover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Christy32 (talk) 04:23, September 22, 2013 (UTC) From Admin Hello I seen you remove that take on Esposito-Lanie relationship. You don't have right to do that. The tag has to stay until its determine if the article is good, if right again, you will be warned. Christy32 (talk) 03:48, September 24, 2013 (UTC) - Update from admin, don't copyright from wetpaint.com, they reserved right. This is warning on images. Christy32 (talk) 22:36, September 24, 2013 (UTC) i noticed that you are adding friend section in the character template, i stop it because it not part template and also one admin and other user plus myself talk this about isn't need for "in custody" in template either because it is redundant. and other don't take images from other wiki, been told we are try keep original here. Wanderer23 (talk) 04:04, January 24, 2014 (UTC) about creating Kevin and Jenny wiki Hi, Got you message. first go to http://www.wikia.com/Special:CreateNewWiki Type the name of wiki which would be say KevJen (or you can choice something different) and below area here you type will be wikia url address which you can type kevinandjenny.wikia.com there ask you description which will go on the main page and then you design wiki. I hope this help and if you need help ask and try back to you. HopesFuture12 (talk) 03:11, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :Got your reply back where you quote "So, I'm creating the page, but it said my email should be confirmed to create a wiki. What am I supposed to do now?" you had to do something wrong it's never ask that unless you are creating a new User name. If you want me to created and send you direct to it and you edit a page that way I can make you admin and you have full control. it up to you? HopesFuture12 (talk) 01:16, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :I thought let you know that created background for you on Kevin and Jenny wiki (KevJen). Also add slider on main page. you want add poll, video, and what you think is need. Even if quote section. HopesFuture12 (talk) 00:00, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Can't wait I don't want cause trouble but why can't wait the 24 hour or more add detail to the character. It was brought up in the forum under subject New Episodes that see it under. I know some can get very upset about this. Truly A Watcher (talk) 23:44, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi from admin Hi there, I am get complaints about you off wikia, with you back to back editing from one page to other, plus multipy editing to page. When a user does this it has been a warning flag for user that are maybe trolling for one, plus when user does this can cause a editing war among contributors and cause other to stop due to the person. I am ask you to maybe laylow for a bit. I current work on a guideline to make it easy to user here. You seem to good contributor. Christy32 (talk) 00:28, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, advice that you easy up, but you did 10 or more edits in 2 hours that been warning even Alex cut back on editing from over editing in short period. It was discuss a while about this in blog. That all the users were say that weren't cut back. You don't know other user like IP user come during that time user maybe editing after editing to pages, we had that problem more then a year or so ago. Plus with user not being in same time zone and when they may sleep. Christy32 (talk) 23:37, October 22, 2014 (UTC) tags on page Please read tag on that on pages. Truly A Watcher (talk) 00:59, January 13, 2015 (UTC)